Hey Dad
by pinkpower
Summary: Jason Manning is all grown up and without a father. So, he decided to write to him one day even though he'll never meet him. Oneshot. Based off the song Hey Dad by Good Charolette.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

It had been twenty- four years since Jason Manning had seen his father. Now, a grown man, and married with children, he had decided that he would write to his father, Craig Manning, wherever he may be. Just because he had never really known his father, it didn't mean that he couldn't be a good son. That's what family was for.

_Hey Dad,_

_I'm writing to you not to tell you that I still hate you. Just to ask you how you feel and how we fell apart. How this fell apart._

Living without a father had been tough for young Jason, or at least that was his mother, Manuela Amanda Santos-Manning, had always seemed to believe. It had never really bothered, except when he asked about what his father was like. His mother would always lie in bed with him and tell stories about high school. She had met Craig in the halls of Degrassi and the two instantly fell in love with each other. After the two got married after college, Craig had decided to tower the streets. He never came back.

Of course, that was just a fantasy Manny was living under. When the time came to tell Jason what really happened, every detail about his father's life was a shock. He had hurt Manny a number of different times during high school. When they got back together after a year, Craig proposed. After the marriage, he started sneaking around with other girls. Manny had decided to stay with Craig, because of Jason, but Craig left on his own. He had a big fight with Manny, and he just left.

_Are you happy out there in the great wide world? Do you think about your sons? Do you miss your little girl when you lay down your head? How do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if we're alright? But, we're alright. We're alright._

Jason was now a well-known, respected lawyer in Vancouver. He had a wonderful life with Rachel Evans, his wife. He had three little girls that he cherished more than he did his money. There wasn't a single man out there that could be as lucky as Jason was. All his life, he had worked hard to get where he was, but it was all worth it. He vowed to never hurt his family the way his father hurt his mom.

_It's been a long, hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart. You broke your children for life. It's not okay, but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those were a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive. Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive._

At the age of fourteen, his mother died of cancer. She had died in her sleep one night after helping Jason with his homework. He then lived with Aunt Emma. That was also when Jason began loathing his father, whom he had never met. Not that he remembered, anyway. Thankfully, Aunt Emma could relate to that. Jason found it easy to talk to her about that. Anytime he had tried to talk about it with his mom, tears would always come to her eyes. Jason never liked bugging her with questions like that.

"Your mom never regretted marrying Craig. She loved him with all her heart, even if those feelings were never quite returned. More importantly, she was blessed with a beautiful baby boy. You." Aunt Emma would say after she finished telling stories about his mother's high school days.

"I miss her," Jason would reply.

"I know. Me too." Emma sighed. "You know, after she had the abortion, she was never quite the same again. She really grew up that year. Manny tried to give the best life she could without a father, Jason, but she never wanted you to hate him."

That couldn't be helped. Jason hated Craig Manning for all the things he had ever put his mother through. His mother was such a kind spirit, and she deserved better than that. She gave up her dream to be an actress just so she could be a great wife for Craig, but he never appreciated that. Instead, he up and left her when she was pregnant, and he never even bothered to make contact with her ever again. That was something Jason could never forgive him for.

_The days I spent so hungry, so cold, were full of hate. I was so angry. The scars run deep inside this tattooed body. There's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm okay. I'm okay. _

Jason thought back to his favorite memory of his mother. It was on Valentine's Day when Jason was ten. Manny had come back from the market with a bag filled with a bunch of candy. Instead, of giving it directly to Jason, she grabbed his hand and led him outside. They went up and down the street delivering candy to the neighbors. There was only one piece of candy and asked, "Jason, will you be my Valentine?"

He nodded and they hugged each other warmly. Jason never forgot that day, mainly because, now he did that every year with his family. However, his children would take it one step further. They also gave away special toys with a smile. Jason had a humble family. That was something that he owed his mother.

_It's been a long, hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart. You broke your children for life. It's not okay, but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those were a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive. Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive. And I'm still alive._

Every now and then, Jason silently admitted that his missed his father, even though he never quite knew him. It wasn't fair for him to feel this way when his dad had never been there for him. But like Manny, Jason couldn't help it.

_Sometimes, I forget. Yeah, and this time, I'll admit that I miss you. Said I miss you. _

_It's been a long, hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart. You broke your children for life. It's not okay, but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those were a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive. Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive._

Craig Manning was a complete stranger and Jason had learned to accept that. Maybe he just didn't know how to be a father after what his own father had put him through. Still, it was no excuse to abandon his family. It was unforgivable, but it was also unforgettable.

Jason had always been afraid that he would run out on his kids when he was younger, but he had come to realize that he was nothing like his father. Jason was in this for the long hall. His girls were a blessing sent from the heavens above and never would he take that for granted like his father did with his family. Jason was not Craig.

_And sometimes, I forget. This time I'll admit that I miss you. _

_Your son,_

_Jason._

**Hey Dad…**


End file.
